


I’m Always Here

by Wataemelon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Just two pure boys in love :(, Kissing, M/M, haknyeon works so hard :(, just softttt, soft, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/Wataemelon
Summary: Haknyeon works too hard and Sunwoo is worried. Softness ensues.





	I’m Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not /that/ proud of this fic but there is such a lack of sunhak fics (or tbz fics in general) so I felt I needed to upload this anyway. I hope you enjoy this little fic<33

“Okay guys, that’s enough for today. You’ve worked hard, get some rest.” Changmin says, breathing heavily as he wipes the sweat from his face, turning away from the fogged up mirrors, caused by their rigorous practice.

Sunwoo drops himself by the wall and downs the rest of his water bottle, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his forehead. The other members sit around him, all breathing heavily and sweating lots. All except one member.

“Haknyeon-“ Changmin calls to the other, who is still practicing hard despite the obvious exhaustion on his face.  
“Haknyeon you’ve done enough ok? Get some rest.” Changmin says softly, looking worriedly at Haknyeon who turns around, breathing heavily.  
“I will in a bit. I just- I need to get this move down ok? I’ll be quick.” Haknyeon looks desperate, pleading with Changmin with his eyes, looking impatient to get back to practicing.  
Changmin seems to think it over, looking against the idea before making eye contact with Haknyeon, his demeanour becoming instantly softer.

“Alright” he says worriedly, watching as Haknyeon smiles big.  
“But only for a bit okay? I don’t want you passing out.”  
“I won’t, I won’t.” Haknyeon smiles back, before turning towards the mirror and starting to practice again, still struggling with the same move.

The other members begin to leave the studio, slowly dissipating until it’s just Sunwoo and Haknyeon.  
The latter seems to not notice that Sunwoo is there at all, so fixated on getting that one move right, but his feet tangle each time.  
Slowly, Sunwoo walks towards him, before gently resting his hands on Haknyeons arms.  
The other jolts at the touch, before quickly turning his face and visibly relaxing when he sees who it is.

“You’re not lifting your left arm enough.” Sunwoo speaks softly, bringing the others arm up closer to him.  
“And your right arm should go here.” He moves Haknyeons arm in, before releasing both arms.  
“Then.” He begins, mimicking Haknyeons position.  
“You do this.” He shows Haknyeon the proper move, continuing on with the leg part that caused the other a lot of difficulty.  
Slowly, he took his time teaching Haknyeon the move, until finally the other got it.

“I did it!” Haknyeon exclaimed excitedly, throwing himself at Sunwoo and hugging him tightly, shocking the other. Belatedly, Sunwoo returned the hug, relishing in the feeling of Haknyeons hands wrapping around his shoulders, his face pressed into the crook of his neck.  
Slowly he pulled away, though his arms still stayed resting on Sunwoo’s shoulders, while Sunwoo’s hands dropped to the older boys waist.  
Haknyeon tilted his head sweetly, looking at Sunwoo with a big smile on his face, his top and bottom teeth both showing with the force of his grin.  
Warmth spread throughout Sunwoo’s body as he looked at the other, feeling a smile come to his own face.

“Thank you... for the help” Haknyeon said sweetly, his smile becoming softer.  
Sunwoo felt his head get dizzy as he smiled back, feeling Haknyeon rub circles with his thumb on the others shoulders.  
The practice room was quiet as they stared at each other, neither taking the initiative to look away first.

“I-“ they both started at the same time, before flushing and looking away nervously.  
“Y-you go first.” Haknyeon stuttered, his hands still resting on Sunwoo’s shoulders.  
“No it’s fine, you go.” Sunwoo mumbled, his hands shaking against Haknyeon’s waist.  
“No no, your turn.” The older shook his head, cheeks still pink as he stared intently at the ground.  
“No really it’s-“ Sunwoo didn’t get to finish before Haknyeon was leaning in, causing Sunwoo to nervously shut his mouth.

Haknyeon went up just slightly on his tippy toes, face going red as he leaned towards Sunwoo, who in turn froze nervously, his hands suddenly feeling awkward.  
Just as he’d squeezed his eyes closed in preparation, awaiting the press of Haknyeon’s lips, he hears the other let out a quiet “ah!”  
He feels the other remove his arms and he opens his eyes confusedly, pulling his own arms away and looking at the other, standing there with a red face.

“What’s wrong?” Sunwoo asked confusedly, looking as the other chewed on his lip worriedly.  
“I didn’t ask permission.” Haknyeon spoke softly, fidgeting with his fingers.  
Sunwoo blinks silently at him, something about his face causing Haknyeon to squeak.  
“It’s just- I don’t want to kiss you if you don’t want it! I’m not trying to force myself on you, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sunwoo stares at the other.  
“I closed my eyes and held onto you, is that really something I would do if I was uncomfortable?”  
Haknyeon flushes more and smacks Sunwoo’s chest.  
“Maybe you’re too shocked to do anything, I just wanted to make sure...” he trails off, pouting adorably, making Sunwoo’s heart do a hundred flips.

Sunwoo clenches his fists, having to hold back from squeaking like a little kid over haknyeon. The older boy being so adorably dumb, but sometimes so caring that it made Sunwoo want to just lay down and cry.

His hands find their way up to Haknyeons face, cupping it and feeling soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers.  
Haknyeons cheeks are adorably rosy as he stares wide eyed at Sunwoo, the younger smiling softly.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers sweetly, watching as haknyeon gulps before nodding quickly.  
Slowly Sunwoo leans in, until his lips just barely ghost over haknyeons, the others breath fanning his face. Sunwoo looks at the older, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his face expectant.

“Are you sure?” He says teasingly, a smile playing on his lips.  
“Yes you jerk! Hurry up!” The shorter said, smacking his arm, pouting cutely, making it difficult for Sunwoo to hold back.  
“Are you really really sure?” He says, letting out a breathy laugh at the upset look on Haknyeons face.  
“Yes! Please just hurry u-“ Haknyeon doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying before Sunwoo swoops in and presses their lips together, feeling his heart flip at the way Haknyeon grips his shoulders.

Sunwoo keeps one hand on Haknyeons face and lowers the other to the older’s waist, tilting his head slightly as he presses more against Haknyeon’s lips.  
The older boy grips again, before wrapping his arms around Sunwoo’s neck loosely, his head tilting as he rubs his thumb along the back of Sunwoo’s neck.

Fireworks explode in Sunwoo’s chest as Haknyeon opens his mouth with a soft gasp, his fingers going up into the younger’s hair.

Tentatively Sunwoo licks the seam of Haknyeon lips, causing the other to pull away, waking sunwoo up from his daze.  
Sunwoo opens his eyes and finds them landing on haknyeon, face flushed, lips shiny and eyes bleary.

“Th-that’s enough for today.” The older breathes heavily, his hands still not removing themselves from around Sunwoo, instead rubbing comforting patterns against the other.

“Bad?” Sunwoo asks nervously, watching as the others eyes widen quickly.  
“No, no, no.” Haknyeon says warmly.  
“It was- good” he coughs awkwardly, peering up at sunwoo through his lashes.  
“But we should take it slow.” He says softly, lifting his hand up to rest it against the side of Sunwoo’s face.  
“You’re practically a baby after all.” He smiles and Sunwoo almost smiles back until he registers what the other just said.  
“You’re only a year older than me, and I’m 19!” He grumbles, watching as the other laughs breathily, making it hard for Sunwoo to look mad.

Instead he decides to grip the others face and press a kiss against his lips.  
“Hey-!” Haknyeon squeaks, squeezing Sunwoo’s shoulders.  
Sunwoo doesn’t listen and continues to press kisses all over Haknyeon’s face, before pressing one final one to his nose.

“There I’m done, now let’s go home and sleep.” He intertwines his and Haknyeons fingers and pulls the older along.  
Dazedly, Haknyeon follows.

“I love you.” Haknyeon says suddenly, as Sunwoo is grabbing both of their bags.  
“I-“ Sunwoo squeaks, turning quickly to look at the older; who stares flushed, eyes swimming with something warm, Sunwoo falls into them.

“I love you too.” He replies, reaching his hand out for haknyeon, who gladly re-connects their hands, a bright smile on his face.

(Once they get home Sunwoo kisses Haknyeon breathless, only until Hyunjae comes out and tells them to shut up and go to bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
